


that's my sweater

by melody_fox



Series: Songs for Ships Shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Of course Alex would be here on the first night she came back.Of course she would be here with her entire squad. Her little sister, the bubbly, smiley superhero, their pseudo father, the short IT nerd and the giant of a man that was James Olsen.And of fucking course Alex would be wearing one of the sweaters Maggie left behind in what had once been their apartment.And looking absolutely fantastic in it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Songs for Ships Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	that's my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Sweater by Spencer Sutherland

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Maggie Sawyer swears under her breath, taking a long draft from her bottle of beer and wishing it was something stronger. 

Alex Danvers, by far the most beautiful woman Maggie has ever had the misfortune to meet and her ex of three very lonely months, has just walked into the alien bar they used to frequent together.

Maggie had been avoiding this place for the entirety of those three months, and she had hoped,  _ really hoped _ , that tonight she could come back, share a quiet moment or two with M’gann and see a few of her other friendly regulars, and she wouldn’t have to see the woman she’d given up. The woman who’d broken her heart just as much as she had broken hers.

Of course Alex would be here on the first night she came back.

Of course she would be here with her entire squad. Her little sister, the bubbly, smiley superhero, their pseudo father, the short IT nerd and the giant of a man that was James Olsen. 

And of fucking course Alex would be wearing one of the sweaters Maggie left behind in what had once been their apartment. 

And looking absolutely fantastic in it. 

Better than Maggie ever did. 

Maggie curls further into the corner of the booth she’d chosen merely half an hour before, grateful that it’s out of the general sight of the patrons at the bar, the lighting not too good over here. 

That was always something she had planned to help M’gann fix, but now she’s glad she didn’t. 

She watches in regret and envy as Alex moves with ease around these wonderful people that would go to the end of the universe and back for her. Something Maggie never had. 

Something she almost had with Alex. 

Something she gave up with Alex. 

She knows it’s her fault. She got scared, did what she  _ always _ does and bailed before the hard decision really had to be made. She left before Alex could leave. 

She drains her bottle, flags down Wes as he walks by, and asks for some shots. 

This night calls for something stronger. 

Alex looks too good in her sweater and she’s rethinking the past three months. 

Either she needs to drink herself out of a decision, or into one. 

At this point, she’s not sure which she’d rather. 


End file.
